The Boss
by Yk2895
Summary: MadaIta/Yaoi... Y en la intimidad de la oficina principal Itachi era parte de un concierto de gruñidos y suspiros. - BirthdayFic para JulsNoom [Bajo edición... en un futuro cercano]


**ESTE es un FicRegalo de cumpleaños para ****Juls****Noom****, espero te guste Juls, pues en esta tarde de trabajo que lo escribo no veo absolutamente nada por el sueño y también se que debe haber OOC pero bueeeno, llevo poco aquí mujer, no me juzgues.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi, Lemmon.**

**PUBLISHED: A**bril 24 /14 **EDITED:**

**The Boss**

.

.

_Madara Uchiha_

Lo admiraba desde que tenía memoria, siempre tan serio y firme en sus decisiones se llevaba por delante el mundo de los negocios y hasta ahora no se había escuchado de un solo empresario que se atreviera a hacerle frente.

Con su cabello negro y un poco largo,su cuerpo alto y fornido era posiblemente uno de los hombres mas imponentes que conocía, sus ojos oscuros podían hacerte sentir como el insecto mas bajo del mundo o como la persona mas deseada dependiendo de cuan beneficioso podrías serle y por supuesto no cualquiera tenia el placer de estar bajo su escrutinio.

…_Claro que luego descubriría que hacía mucho más que admirarlo._

Era un primo lejano (muy muy lejano) de su padre quien, ahora a sus 19 años le permitió ser pasante en su reconocida empresa (su padre tenía algunas acciones), prácticamente era más su asistente personal que aprendiz pero al estar presente en las reuniones de grandes Magnates en verdad que había aprendido varias cosas; siempre serio al hablar, se firme cuando negocies no vaya a ser la parte contraria te lleve a tener pérdidas pero lo más importante, cuando lo necesites usa tu encanto. Para nadie era un secreto que el gran Madara Uchiha tendía a engatusar mujeres y hasta hombres cuando la ocasión lo requería, y no era de extrañarse, a sus 35 años era un hombre que destilaba un aura de liderazgo y de macho dominante que aunque no le gustó aceptarlo en un principio (ya saben, debatirse su sexualidad no es algo de todos los días) lo afectaba también a si mismo… Itachi debía de llevar ya por lo menos 5 sueños húmedos sin contar las fantasías que se armaban en su joven mente cuando lo veía sin saco, sentado como el amo y señor del sitio en uno de sus sofisticados muebles donde solía atender a los clientes importantes y ni para que decirles de cuando entró sin tocar a la oficina y a su jefe le estaban maman-.

_Hn!_

La verdad no sabe porque iba pensando en estas cosas cuando debería estar nervioso (aunque no negaba que siempre lo estaba cuando tenía que acudir a la oficina de su jefe), esta vez había tenido una riña horas antes con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y esperaba que no le fuera a retirar el beneficio de acompañarlo a sus reuniones por la vergonzosa acción.

[…]

.

Suspiró mientras avisaba su llegada golpeando la ostentosa puerta (después de encontrar a su jefe con los pantalones abajo y una pelirosa entre sus piernas prefirió replantearse su falta de tacto a la hora de entrar) e ingreso a la oficina cuando recibió el _adelante _de la masculina voz de su jefe... Dios desde cuando se había vuelto tan pervertido? La época de sus hormonas la quemó con chicas muy bonitas, y es que al fin llegó a la conclusión (aunque no sabia si era mas un consuelo para si mismo) de que era heterosexual pues el único hombre que le parecía follable y atractivo era su jefe, dejo sus cavilaciones en un rincón muy lejano de su mente mientras se presentaba frente a Madara quien estaba aun tecleando en su ordenador y le ordeno que esperase un poco.

Sus oscuros ojos vagaron por la amplia oficina, pasando por la esquina donde estaba la gran repisa llena de libros los cuales aun no tenia el placer de leer en la misma sofisticada sala para reuniones, el gran ventanal que daba a el jardín privado... _¿Que? _a su jefe le gustaba relajarse un rato cuando tenían jornadas extenuantes y finalmente volviendo al gran escritorio de vidrio finamente trabajado, si era todo un fan de la moda minimalista.

-_Te he estado observando Itachi, y debo admitir que tienes un gran potencial; incluso podrías ser mi sucesor si sigues por el camino que vas, pero no te he llamado aquí para eso_\- Madara se giró y le presto toda su atención -_ Eres muy guapo Itachi (_el rostro del susodicho era todo un poema) _y en verdad que tienes tu atractivo, pero si empezaras a ser mas misterioso podrás hacer uso de todo lo que tienes... _Después de una breve pausa continuó - _He decidido que te empezare a dar mas obligaciones empezaras a buscar la forma de cerrar tus propios tratos, por supuesto te daré citas con los mas altos cargos hay que empezar por lo alto y lo mas seguro es que con tu atractivo tendrás que asegurar a mas de uno con sexo; por lo que he llegado a la conclusión que te daré ... clases, si creo que así puedes llamarles a los encuentros que tendremos de ahora en adelante empezando hoy mismo._

_._

_._

_._

_Hn?_

Si su rostro antes fue un poema ahora de seguro era una obra de arte, sentía sus orejas calientes del rubor que de seguro debía de estar empolvando el puente de su nariz y parte de su cuello, eso fue tan... aleatorio?, era ese acaso su estricto jefe y no algún impostor?. Inhalo suavemente mientras trataba de calmarse, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron desperdiciados cuando vio como su jefe lo llamaba con un movimiento de la mano, no sabia si sentir vergüenza o excitación aunque mejor las dos.

Siguió las ordenes dadas y se acerco a paso sigiloso al imponente escritorio, no sabia que pensar de esta situación así que trato de ignorar su sentido común y decidió que se dejaría hacer y deshacer conforme su jefe lo desease_. Pon tus manos sobre el escrito, _fue la orden dada por Madara que procedió a ponerse tras Itachi mientras le susurraba _-Cuando estés con tu victima tomaras mi papel- _grandes manos recorrían de la cadera del azabache de la coleta hasta la cintura con un paso lento repetidas veces -_Debes liberar tu ser dominante- _de las caderas lo atrajo hasta su vientre, posando sus labios tras su oído izquierdo -_Tu tienes el poder sobre sus insignificantes mentes, dándoles a creer que su triste existencia sirve de algo- _restregaba su miembro que rápidamente se endurecía por la fricción ocasionada con el trasero del joven de la coleta - _Tu los controlas...- _con su mano derecha lo tomo de la coleta y lo haló, dando paso así para que su hambrienta boca comenzara a besar el cuello del joven que se encontraba mas rojo que los adorados tomates de su hermano menor.

Las grandes manos de Madara comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo sin remordimiento, su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar el hinchado bulto por sobre el pantalón mientras la izquierda sacaba la camisa y se inmiscuía bajo esta, acariciando como besos de pluma los masculinos pezones y los duros abdominales ocasionando que corrientes eléctricas recorrieran el cuerpo de Itachi. Repartía besos de boca abierta por su cuello, mordisqueaba su lóbulo mientras las caricias seguían, Itachi soltaba pequeños gemidos mayormente ahogados por sus labios apretados y al parecer Madara interpretó esto como una señal de querer mas contacto; seguidamente desabotono y bajo el zipper del pantalón de Itachi, dejándolo en un remangue de ropa junto a los boxers en la base del hinchado pene, ya sus venas se marcaban y la puntita empezaba a ponerse algo húmeda por el placer... Itachi cerró sus ojos, un pequeño gemido salio de sus finos labios al sentir esa fuerte mano apretar su miembro, _subía-acariciaba la cabecita- bajaba _este proceso se repitió varias veces hasta que el azabache de la coleta fue forzado a recargar la parte superior de su cuerpo en el escritorio, escuchó a su jefe disponiendo de su pantalón...

... _y lo sintió._

Sintió ese delicioso contacto de piel con piel, sentía la poderosa figura de su jefe de pie detrás suyo, el erecto pene de su jefe trazando figuras con una delicadeza que nunca pensó pudiera ser posible proviniendo de él, las manos de Madara acariciaban y pellizcaban su trasero. Se asustó un poco al no sentir mas las ministraciones de su jefe, pero sus pensamientos se fueron a la basura cuando sintió una respiración chocar contra su ano; de su pecho salio entre un graznido y un grito, su pene se estremeció y liquido pre-seminal se deslizo por su miembro... Su respiración estaba entrecortada y no era para menos, el gran Madara le estaba devorando su trasero con la boca, besaba sus blancas nalgas luego las pellizcaba o palmeaba y nuevamente a besar, creía que se iba a correr pero entonces el paraíso se detuvo y su mente se aclaro. Un poco de sudor recorría su cuello pecho y abdomen, se atrevió a mirar por sobre su hombre al culpable de su estado pero fue violentamente levantado y forzado a sentar en el lujoso escritorio; su respiración comenzó a tomar velocidad junto a los latidos de su corazón, la mirada que le dedicaba el azabache mayor en verdad era apasionada, esos ojos oscuros le estaban haciendo sentir mas cosas que sus propios roces... Observó como el azabache mayor se masturbaba su erecto pene suavemente, alargando el placer mientras recorría con mirada hambrienta su cuerpo, sentía esas odiosas cosquillitas en el vientre mientras seguía el proceso de auto-satisfacción y entonces su boca se secó, quería tener ese trozo de carne entre sus labios, se relamió los labios con deseo y cuando iba a vociferar su deseo Madara decidió interrumpirlo con un movimiento de su cabeza. Devoró con sus ojos el fornido pecho que poco a poco empezaba a ser visible mientras su jefe se quitaba la camisa manga larga y con pasos fuertes se acercaba y en un movimiento atrapó ambos miembros en sus dos manos, Itachi estaba estático con la imagen, ignoraba las sensaciones de sentir el pene de Madara contra el suyo mientras los masturbaba a ambos pues la sola escena lo tenia delirando, quiso besar a su jefe pero este le negó con su cabeza y dirigió sus desesperados labios al cuello.

Itachi besaba y mordisqueaba tras la oreja de su jefe y a través de su cuello mientras gemía quedamente, la situación era demasiado para Itachi quien sabia estaba en el abismo de tener su orgasmo por lo que con su mano derecha empezó a juguetear con los testículos de ambos mientras Madara aumentaba la velocidad de ambas manos y dejaba salir gruñidos de vez en cuando, el azabache de la coleta abría sus piernas hasta donde lo permitían sus pantalones, las cosquillas estaban casi insoportables en su vientre, bajó la mirada y se encontró con las cabecitas en forma de hongo de ambos miembros erectos y con su otra mano empezó a acariciarlas con su dedo indice como en medio de un trance; sus gemidos salían de vez en cuando y su visión estaba algo distorsionada por el placer, pero entonces una luz blanca estalló frente a sus ojos...

Del pecho de Madara salió un sonido gutural mientras sus manos seguían subiendo y bajando a una velocidad impresionante, en sus manos se deslizaba la semilla de Itachi mezclándose con la suya, sus manos seguían prácticamente exprimiéndolos a ambos y en la intimidad de la oficina un pequeño concierto de gruñidos y suspiros era llevado.

.

.

.

[...]

.

.

.

Itachi esperaba _ansioso_ su próxima lección.

* * *

**Bueno es decepcionante que no hubiese penetración pero no seria capaz de culminarlo, por lo que digamos que eso pasara en otra clase... aceptare humildemente tus criticas constructivas y espero que te guste mi descripción jaja no soy muy buena en eso. **

**Espero que a los demás lectores les guste y también acepto sus criticas.**


End file.
